


Last Life Day

by rinskiroo



Series: For the Holidays you can't beat Fic Sweet Fic [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Family Moments, F/M, Fluff, Life Day (Star Wars), the last one is really sad and I'm sorry, the reason these two drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Theron and Jas got to spend one (almost) perfect holiday together, before everything came crashing down.  Moments in time that were wonderful, but couldn't last.These were from Life Day 2017 prompts. I think they were on Tumblr, but somehow never made it to AO3 until now. Woops :B
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Jasati/Theron Shan
Series: For the Holidays you can't beat Fic Sweet Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Are you trying to find your present?

Theron Shan’s apartment was not what she had expected. Not entirely. There was the surplus of computer equipment, random droid parts, more datapads than one person could ever really need—she expected most of that. Judging from the pile of take-out boxes in the not-yet-compacted trash bin, she shouldn’t have been surprised that his bare cupboards only contained half a bag of dried beans and a box of powdered milk.

It was beyond bachelor pad living.

Jas was supposed to be the hermit monk and even her rarely used Coruscant apartment at least had more than a bed and a folding table. So, she took advantage of the commercialism of Life Day sales, and the fact that she _was_ a hermit monk and rarely spent her small stipend from the Order, and purchased a “few” things for his apartment.

It’s how she knew that the spool of tape left out on the counter was out of place. Blue fingers drummed on the surface next at the tape as she glanced into the living room of the small apartment. Theron was snoozing on the new couch. Oh, he had protested at first, that she wanted to buy him things. Intimate things. Like furniture. But once he had laid out on the fresh, new fabric, all his objections died. A short tumbler with only the last drops of a Corellian whiskey sat on a cloth square to protect the new caf table it was resting on. In the corner, a modest Life Day tree blinked with its multicolored lights.

Jas’ eyes glanced from the tree to the tape at her fingers, then back to the tree. Then, under it. “Hmm,” she mused, not noticing any fresh packages resting under the boughs.

Quietly, she opened drawers and cabinets. She poked into the front closet and carefully pushed aside jackets and shoes, but found nothing. She crept past the sleeping man on the couch and into the bedroom. Neatly made with fresh linens, there was nothing tucked between the mattress and the frame, or under it. Nothing in the bedroom closet—or tucked into any of the pockets of the clothes hanging inside. Nothing in the dresser, hidden under socks and underpants.

She stared at the boxes of computer and droid parts and debated if she’d be able to dig through those without causing a racket or a huge mess. Jas settled for sifting carefully through the things laying on top, but still found nothing.

_Okay, spy-boy,_ she thought as she stared at him still sleeping on the couch. _Where would you hide it?_

Theron shifted slightly as he slept, revealing just a glimpse of something trimmed in gold tucked underneath him.

_Sleeping on it? Dirty pool, Shan._

Her fingers twisted in front of her as she tried to pull the object away from him with the Force. It was caught on something, or he was just too heavy with sleep—she didn’t want to exert too much and risk waking him up. Carefully, she tread with bare feet across the carpet. She tried to reach over him, but he had shifted again and it made an awkward angle to try and reach across.

She tucked one foot just on the frame of the couch and then placed her knee on the back of it, against the wall. Carefully… quietly… her fingers grazed the festive wrapping paper and pulled.

One eyelid opened—a hazel iris spotted her. He blinked, then narrowed his eye on the would-be thief. “Are you… trying to find your present?” he asked.

“No. Yes. I mean, you’re all the present I need,” she said sweetly.

“You’re adorable. A liar, but adorable.” Theron shuffled to sit up as Jas shimmied down from the precarious position. She tucked her knees under her with an expectant look on her face—no trace of shame or embarrassment at having been caught. He laughed and shook his head. “Kira told me you were as bad as a kid.”

Jas shrugged her shoulders and wiggled her fingers towards him. It didn’t matter that technically it wasn’t Life Day, _yet_. She was excited to spend the holiday with him, and really wanted to know what he had gotten her. Though, she had been honest when she told him that he was all the present she needed. It was a curiosity and an exploration of their relationship, rather than the actual want for something material.

A flush came over his cheeks and he looked away from her for a second as his fingers crinkled the paper even more than it was from having slept on it. “It’s nothing, really. I bought it three months ago when I was on Nar Shadda and I wanted to give it to you if we ended up on Hoth for some reason, but then we went on different missions and it’s not really that cold here—”

Her fingers curled around his and she pressed her lips to his firmly. She tasted him briefly, letting the feeling linger. “You really are all that I need, Theron,” she mumbled against his lips. “Though, I could wrap you up in a bow if you prefer…”

“Maybe later.” With a chuckle, he kissed her again. She felt the paper brush against her hands as he pushed it towards her. “It’s not a couch.”

“I can take it back,” she said with a laugh.

“No, no,” he said quickly, squashing the idea. “I’m keeping the couch.”

“Okay.” She smiled and then turned her attention towards the lumpy gift in her hands. Her fingers tore into the gold paper, flinging torn strips in every direction. Inside was a ball of fabric. The cables knitting the fabric together were soft and warm—bright yellow with strands of blue woven through. “Ear muffs!” she exclaimed as she pulled the cap onto her head.

“Yeah, it’s—” Theron let out an embarrassed chuckled.

“For Twi’lek ears!” she squealed, her knees bouncing in excitement.

“When we were on Rhen Var—”

“They acted like they’d never even seen a Twi’lek before! And that stupid man telling me I should just _buy a bigger size_!”

“The nerve.” Theron laughed again, his eyes glowing perhaps in relief, and another emotion that made her stomach do flip-flops. “Do you like it?”

Jas grinned and unfolded her knees from under her. She scooted her way onto Theron’s lap and draped her arms around him. “I love it,” she said as she kissed him.

He grinned as he kissed her back. “Wear it later and I’ll wear that bow?”

“ _Deal_.”


	2. Alcohol doesn't go in hot chocolate

“You’d think Coruscant would have back-ups of their back-ups,” Theron grumbled as he pulled his jacket even tighter around himself. “How do all of the atmosphere stabilizers in my neighborhood all go out at the same time?”

Jas laughed at his whinging and tossed her head back to stare up at the white flakes fluttering down from the busy Coruscant skyline. All around them, people were rushing home or otherwise inside to get out of the cold air and the frozen water falling from the sky. It seemed the only ones staring up in wonder at the weather mishap were small children and one Twi’lek Jedi.

“No, Jas, don’t stick out your tongue—” He grabbed hold of her arm and started tugging her back down the busy walkway towards his apartment. “That flake just fell through ten levels of speeder exhaust and—it’s not funny.”

She continued giggling as her fingers twined with his while he kept pulling her along. “What’s funny is you’re so worked up over a little bit of snow— _on Life Day_. Some people would call it—”

“Please don’t say ‘Life Day miracle.’ Nothing about this is miraculous.”

“I didn’t know you were such a grinch when I let you kiss me on Yavin. I need to rethink this whole situation now.”

Theron just frowned at her and gave her an annoyed huff. “ _Let_ me kiss you…” he grumbled under his breath as he pushed her off the walkway, up the lift, and to his apartment door.

They dumped their sacks of groceries and other items inside and Theron set right to work on firing up the stove and chopping vegetables. She helped, or tried to, but her brand of help was far too distracting and he had to plant her bottom in a chair and gave her a hot mug of cocoa to keep her entertained.

“What’s got you so worked up?”

Theron didn’t answer, just pulled a flask out of one of the cabinets and splashed it into his mug. He might have to find the rest of the bottle to make it through the night at this rate.

“I don’t think alcohol goes in the hot chocolate.”

Theron frowned at her again. Well, she was bound to find out soon enough. Might as well just come out with it. “I may have not told you who else was coming to dinner.”

“I guessed that. This is too much food for two people.”

As if on cue, the buzzer rang and Theron grimaced. “Just a few people from work.”

Jas smiled wide, her whole face brightening. “Theron! I’ve never met your work friends! Except Lana. I don’t think she really counts though.”

She slipped off to the front door before Theron could and greeted their guest. And so died the last hope that something would happen and cancel this horrible idea for him. He took another drink of his hard cocoa.

“Hello!” Theron heard from the doorway. Jas laughed—he must have kissed her hand. The old charmer. “You must be the woman that’s been making Theron actually use his vacation days. I’m Marcus.”

“Director Trant!” Jas exclaimed. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Come on in, Theron’s just making dinner.”

“Theron? Cooking? Wonders never cease.”

“Like that snow outside? Remarkable!” She smiled at Theron as she led Marcus into the apartment and took his coat to hang up. Theron offered her a small smile in return, a feat, but she did look really excited.

“A real Life Day miracle,” Marcus said.

Theron groaned.

The buzzer rang again.

“Jonas!” her voice called excitedly again. “Theron’s told me so many stories about the two of you.”

“All lies, unless they end with Theron needing to be rescued. Those ones are all true.”

Another sip.

A few more colleagues from the SIS arrived—just a couple analysts he’d worked with before who happened to not be busy on Life Day to fill out this awkward dinner where he was basically announcing that he indeed had a life outside of work. And she was beautiful. And a Jedi. _The_ Jedi.

The buzzer hadn’t rang in awhile as Theron began carving the meat and Jas set out the plates for everyone. They all seemed to be having a fine time. So far, not too many embarrassing stories and Jas was getting along easily with the assorted spies. Perhaps, he’d been blessed with another Life Day miracle and his last guest wouldn’t show. Theron wasn’t sure what had possessed him to invite his father to this event as well.

As they were all sitting down to eat, the buzzer rang again.

No such luck.

Theron swallowed the last of his mug of cocoa and managed to get out of his chair first to rush to the door.

“Malcom,” Theron said, forcing out a grin. “So glad you could make it. And Satele—!”

“I hope you don’t mind, Satele—the Grand Master—your mother—” Jace struggled with which label to put on the guest he had brought.

“I just happened to be on Coruscant and Jace was kind enough to invite me—”

“Grand Master Satele!” Jas practically squeaked when she came up behind Theron. “Well, this is a surprise!”

Theron felt a finger jab painfully into his back.

“Master Jasati, it’s good to see you well. I don’t want to intrude on—”

But whatever his mother was trying to apologize for was interrupted by Jonas hollering for them to hurry up because he was starving.

“No, of course you both should come eat. With us. All together.” Theron nodded and ushered them inside. This was a great idea. His parents, his boss, his girlfriend, some randos, and Jonas. This was fine.

“I need a mug of your cocoa,” Jas whispered to him as they trailed behind Jace and Satele.

“I think I’m skipping the cocoa and going straight for the bottle.”

“Good plan.”


	3. A year isn't so long

A year isn’t so long of a time. It was a full year with long days and sleepless nights. There were more missions than there were agents, more intelligence than there were analysts, more war than there were resources or soldiers or Jedi.

The year had also been lacking. There were less laughs, fewer smiles, no comm pings that made his pulse race in anticipation. No vacation days because who could rest? Even the word vacation had lost its sense of purpose.

As Theron ran his fingers over the sparkling gold ribbon wrapped around the parcel that had been left at his doorstep, he remembered a year ago. He had the awful idea to invite people over for a Life Day dinner. Not just any people—those who were close to him, and those he thought maybe he’d like to know better. Marcus, Jonas, a couple sad sacks who didn’t have anything better to do that day, his father (who had brought his mother, incidentally), and her.

He still wasn’t sure how they had managed to navigate the evening without a galactic incident. It was likely due to the copious amounts of alcohol everyone was slipping into their cafs and cocoas. She had handled it with grace, far better than he could have managed. Laughed at Marcus’ jokes, gotten a few war stories out of Jace, and managed to navigate conversations with the Grand Master without broaching any painfully obvious subjects. Not that Satele had a leg to stand on when it came to that, given that the evidence of her deviation from Jedi teachings was the one hosting the party.

It was pleasant, and more than once Theron had been asked if he planned on throwing another the next year.

This year it was a pity party of one. With a case of Correllian ale, some takeout from the Mon Cal place down the street, and action flicks queued up on the holo to help keep his mind off last year. To try and forget that a year ago, after their party guests had left, he’d kissed her and taken her back to bed. He wanted that Life Day every year, and it wasn’t until she was gone that he realized just how badly he had wanted it.


End file.
